Hurricane TMP-18 (DXMD)
|sell=660 |upgrades= 1x Holosight 1x Laser Sight 1x Silencer 3x Rate of Fire 3x Damage Output 3x Ammo Capacity 1x Full Auto Upgrade |manufacturer = Stasiuk Arms |range = 45}} The Hurricane TMP-18 machine pistol is a weapon in Deus Ex: Mankind Divided. Overview The Hurricane TMP-18 machine pistol is a small-sized weapon notable for its high rate of fire and handling. The weapon is very effective against unarmored targets, but is comparatively less effective against armor and robotic targets. Machine pistol ammunition is also the cheapest ammunition in the game. Among NPCs, the weapon is most commonly seen carried by Jinn smugglers, ARC soldiers, Dvali gangsters (during early missions), and Shadow Operatives. Gameplay The Hurricane TMP-18 is an alternative to the Zenith CA-40 and generally fills the same roles in stealth and combat, although trading precision and outright stealth for a greater rate of fire. In terms of general advantages for all builds, the Hurricane can attain an incredibly fast rate of fire, particularly with the "fully automatic" upgrade, giving the player the feel of a combat rifle without taking up the extra inventory space, while maintaining the lethality against unarmored foes inherent to the Zenith CA-40. Additionally, it has the ability to use EMP ammunition without committing to the larger alternatives, such as the short range tactical shotgun or highly specialized Côte d'Azur. Like its counterpart, the Zenith, using single and burst fire modes can conserve ammo by allowing the weapon to fire well-aimed headshots or burst fire to disable tech. Some players may find the default burst fire mode easier to manage, as two bursts (6 bullets total) is usually enough to kill anyone not wearing armor. For unarmored opponents, the Hurricane arguably outperforms the combat rifle and shotgun for handling and mid-range accuracy. Stealth players can use the weapon for distraction (if silenced) or use its unusually loud dry reload as a lure for takedowns on elite-level opponents. It holds a larger clip size than the pistol, making it easier to clear multiple enemies if paired with the cloaking aug or focus enhancement to prevent the triggering of an alarm. For players emphasizing combat, the Hurricane can complement other weapons such as revolvers, sniper rifles, lancers, and lethal augs. Additionally, many higher-tier targets, including certain types of Shadow Operatives, do not wear full helmets and armor, which players may exploit for maximum damage. However, the Hurricane does notable drawbacks. The main drawback of the Hurricane is its low damage, even when fully upgraded. Dvali generally absorb between 5-9 rounds, depending on whether the weapon is silenced. When unupgraded and without a silencer, police in light tactical gear take upwards of 20 shots to down when aiming at the body. Armored police can absorb 40+ silenced body shots--possibly more--unless a bullet occasionally hits a weak joint during a burst of fire. A second drawback is the rapid usage of ammunition. While 9mm ammo is common in environments, the combination of tougher opponents and the high rate of fire will quickly multiply the ammunition expended, making protracted firefights a challenge for the player. The most abundant source of ammunition is purchases, and both ammo types can be purchased in from Mikael Mendel during the second and third visits to Prague. Trivia *The Hurricane's stock and iron sights resemble those of the real-world . Its charging handle resembles that of the real-world . Gallery Case Studies 20160929140653_1.jpg|Case studies of the Hurricane TMP-18 20160929140702_1.jpg|The Hurricane TMP-18's upgrade options Renders Machine Pistol DXMD.jpg|Machine Pistol Machine Pistol angle DXMD.jpg|Machine Pistol angle Machine Pistol back DXMD.jpg|Machine Pistol back Machine Pistol back angle DXMD.jpg|Machine Pistol back angle Category:Weapons Category:Weapons in Deus Ex: Mankind Divided